


I'm Sorry

by Random_author1125



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Destiny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_author1125/pseuds/Random_author1125
Summary: You are born with the first words your soulmate will speak to you on your wrist. Your words are 'I'm Sorry'. You try to get together with everyone who ever says that to you. It leads to some interesting scenarios.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a practice story to get a feel of how things here work

It all started when you were born.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
